REUNI
by MtChan
Summary: Bagaimana jika dua orang mantan kekasih bertemu dalam sebuah acara reuni? Kris X Chanyeol. Krisyeol. EXO. Krisyeol fanfic. Bottom!Chanyeol. BL.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own.

Warning: Platonic love. Mature contents. Boys love.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents_...

.

.

 _Untuk sebuah kesempatan bernama kenangan..._

" _ **REUNI"**_

Hujan turun di musim dingin atau musim gugur adalah hal yang biasa. Yang menjadi sebuah keanehan adalah ketika cairan hasil penguapan air laut ke udara itu turun di tengah musim panas yang identik dengan cuaca cerah dan cenderung panas. Seorang pemuda, dengan kaki panjangnya, melangkah terburu-buru untuk menghindar dari derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Begitu sampai di sebuah gedung kompleks apartemen di mana ia tinggal, pemuda itu segera menuju ke arah deretan loker yang berfungsi sebagai kotak surat. Tadi pagi seorang satpam sempat menegurnya karena lokernya itu sudah penuh bahkan sudah tidak muat untuk dijejali selembar amplop pun ke dalamnya.

Pemuda itu –Park Chanyeol, menekan beberapa tombol kombinasi angka yang menjadi sandi untuk mengakses loker itu. Benar saja, tumpukan amplop sudah berhamburan ke lantai saking banyaknya ketika pemuda yang berusia 29 tahun itu membuka pintunya. Dengan helaan nafas karena harus memungutinya satu per satu, Chanyeol akhirnya memasukkan tumpukan amplop itu ke dalam tasnya.

Begitu memasuki apartemen yang ia tinggali sendiri itu, Chanyeol melemparkan tas ranselnya di lantai begitu saja dan melucuti pakaiannya yang lembab hingga hanya menyisakan sebuah _boxer_ yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga sebatas paha. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air mineral dingin dari kulkasnya. Ia sempat meraih sebotol bir dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah untuk memeriksa amplop berisi surat yang ditujukan padanya.

Hujan masih setia mengguyur bumi di luar sana. Chanyeol membuka tirai pada pintu berkaca yang terhubung dengan balkon. Langit yang mendung senja itu menyusup ke dalam ruangan yang lampunya masih dibiarkan padam.

Surat tawaran pekerjaan. Iklan. Tagihan. Undangan pernikahan. Undangan ulang tahun. Pffttt. Chanyeol mendengus ketika matanya membaca isi amplop itu satu per satu sambil sesekali menyesap birnya. Kedua mata besarnya sejenak berubah sendu ketika tangannya membuka sebuah amplop dengan logo kampus tempatnya berkuliah di bagian kop suratnya.

Sebuah undangan reuni. Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendesah dan menghabiskan birnya dalam beberapa teguk sebelum melirik kembali ke arah undangan itu. Sudah beberapa kali Chanyeol mendapatkan undangan serupa, namun biasanya undangan itu datang dari teman seangkatannya atau fakultasnya. Dan kali ini, undangan itu datang dari kampusnya, yang berarti reuni itu akan dihadiri oleh alumni dari fakultas lain dalam satu kampus. Bulu-bulu halus pada tengkuk Chanyeol berdiri dan ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang mengaduk perutnya. Pemuda itu menyalahkan keadaannya yang hanya mengenakan sebuah _boxer_ dan meminum bir dingin pada sore berhujan seperti ini. Namun ada bagian dalam diri Chanyeol yang meyakinkan bahwa hal itu adalah efek dari undangan itu.

Mungkin lain kali. Chanyeol sudah memberikan keputusan dalam hati. Ia akan melewatkan acara reuni lagi. _Toh_ ia memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan acara demikian.

Drrttttt. Ponsel pemuda itu bergetar dari saku jaket yang ia lemparkan ke sofa sebelumnya. Sebuah nama yang familiar muncul di layar sebagai si pemanggil. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau sedang _cemberut_ sekarang." Ujar suara dari seberang.

Chanyeol menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan datar.

Suara di seberang mendecak. " _Yeah_? Kau menanyakan hal itu setelah tidak bertemu denganku selama berbulan-bulan?" Gerutu suara itu.

Senyum kecil tersungging pada bibir Chanyeol yang penuh dan berwarna merah muda.

"Lupakan itu. Aku tidak peduli apa kau baik-baik saja atau tidak karena aku tidak akan menanyakannya. Tapi, um, apa kau sudah mendapatkan undangan dari kampus?"

Senyuman di wajah Chanyeol memudar dan pandangannya terjatuh pada kertas yang masih rapi di hadapannya.

"Maksudmu undangan reuni?" Tanya Chanyeol –meskipun ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

" _Hm._ " Sahut si penelepon.

"Aku tidak—"

"Dengar! Aku tahu kau pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah undangan itu dalam sekali lihat, jadi aku sudah bergerak lebih cepat dari mu dengan mendaftarkan namamu pada acara itu."

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia seharusnya sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya tanpa persetujuanku?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Karena aku sudah tahu jawabanmu kalau aku melakukan hal itu terlebih dahulu. Memangnya kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja, Kyungsoo- _yah_." Kata Chanyeol.

Do Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Chanyeol sejak mereka duduk di SMA. Keduanya sama-sama tinggal di kota Seoul. Namun karena kesibukan masing-masing, keduanya jarang mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu.

"Tapi aku ingin menemuimu dengan yang lain." Bujuk Kyungsoo yang masih belum menyerah.

Chanyeol bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Meskipun suaranya terdengar seperti sedang melakukan _aegyo_ , tetapi begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo dengan alis bertaut dan pandangan menyelidik, orang-orang pasti mengira ia sedang mengancam.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka acara seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut _dia_ juga akan datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memandang ke arah langit yang semakin menggelam. Suara air hujan masih bergemericik di luar.

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo memastikan bahwa sambungan teleponnya masih berjalan.

" _Hm_?" Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus takut?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Namun tidak lama pemuda itu kembali menyahut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu untuk datang, _kan?_ Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus ada di gedung olahraga kampus besok atau aku akan memotong kaki panjangmu dan memberikannya pada _Kai_." Ancam Kyungsoo dengan nada serius.

"Siapa _Kai?_ " Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Anjingku. _Bye, Yoda_."

Tut. Tut. Tut. Sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Chanyeol mendengus. Kyungsoo dan sinismenya terhadap perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Tapi tunggu—besok? Chanyeol buru-buru meraih undangan itu dan membacanya sekali lagi sebelum sadar bahwa acara reuni itu akan diadakan besok malam.

" _Fuck_." Gumam Chanyeol sebelum mengacak rambut hitamnya.

.

.

.

Jika masa SMA Chanyeol habiskan dengan menjadi murid yang baik dan bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya, dengan naifnya pemuda itu berpikir bahwa pada masa kuliah ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Yang tidak Chanyeol persiapkan ketika ia sudah menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa adalah bagaimana tugas-tugas menumpuk di hadapannya dan pesona kakak tingkat keturunan Kanada-China yang begitu populer di kampus bernama Kris Wu.

Chanyeol tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun dengannya itu ketika ia lewat di lapangan basket kampus untuk menemui sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, yang saat itu menjabat sebagai manajer klub basket. Chanyeol masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana sahabatnya yang _cebol_ itu bisa mendapatkan tugasnya. Kris mengerling ke arahnya ketika Chanyeol melemparkan bola basket yang menggelinding di samping kakinya.

"Apa dia baru saja mengerling ke arahku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk menulis di buku catatannya.

" _Hm_?" Kyungsoo mengernyit sebelum berteriak pada seorang pemain yang melamun di lapangan.

Begitu latihan itu selesai, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari lapangan ketika Kris berlari ke arah mereka dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya –uh, tunggu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran itu memenuhi otaknya.

" _Who is this chick?_ " Tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi mengernyit dengan kedua alisnya menyatu. Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo seperti miniatur _angry bird_ kala itu.

" _Huh_?" Kyungsoo hanya melongo ketika Kris mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak acuh tak acuh di sampingnya.

"Kris." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Park Chanyeol." Kata Chanyeol ikut menyebutkan namanya –dengan suara bassnya yang dalam dan membuat Kris membulatkan matanya pada saat itu juga.

"Kau anak laki-laki?" Tanya Kris dengan terkejut.

" _Huh_?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengernyit sementara tawa Kyungsoo meledak tidak terkendali.

Baiklah. Mungkin penampilan Chanyeol pada masa awal kuliahnya memang terlalu _berani_ dan penuh percaya diri ketika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutnya hingga sebatas dagu. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan bahu tegap, ia yakin tidak akan ada orang yang menganggapnya sebagai anak perempuan. Namun dengan paras wajahnya yang manis dan tanpa cela, Kris adalah orang ke sekian yang salah mengiranya sebagai anak perempuan.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah menahan malu ketika Kris terlihat kecewa begitu mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalian seharusnya _sparring_ kapan-kapan. Chanyeol dulu adalah seorang _ace_ di tim basket SMA-ku." Kata Kyungsoo ketika tawanya sudah mereda.

" _One on One?_ " Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Chanyeol suka tantangan dan ia bisa melihat kilat menggebu pada kedua manik hitam milik Kris ketika pandangan keduanya beradu.

Dan saat itu Kyungsoo sadar bahwa pertandingan basket satu lawan satu itu bukan hanya sekadar _pertandingan_. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak datang ketika keduanya mengundangnya sebagai wasit dalam pertandingan yang mereka sepakati untuk dilakukan pada suatu malam.

"Aku menang. Apa hadiah untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah ketika ia dan Kris menyelesaikan pertandingan tiga babak dengan skor Chanyeol yang lebih unggul.

Dada Kris masih _kembang kempis_ tidak beraturan ketika ia menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan wajah dan tubuh yang berkilat akibat keringat. Titik-titik air gerimis turun dari langit membuat kedua pemuda itu menengadah.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika sorot lampu dan air hujan membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Kris sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa terintimidasi dengan tinggi tubuh seseorang mengingat ia sendiri memiliki tinggi yang berada di atas rata-rata. Namun melihat Kris yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya membuat Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Keadaan lapangan basket itu sepi mengingat waktu yang sudah beranjak malam.

"Kita tidak pernah sepakat untuk hadiah." Kata Kris setengah berbisik.

Namun Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu mengingat jarak keduanya yang hampir menempel dengan satu sama lain.

Chanyeol memandang wajah Kris di hadapannya dan bagaimana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk mata, bibir dan dagu tajamnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak siap sudah akan terjatuh ke belakang jika lengan Kris tidak menahan pinggangnya ketika Kris memutuskan untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah pagutan. Ciuman itu tidak terasa lembut seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan sebagai ciuman pertamanya. Namun bagaimana ciuman itu berhasil membuat kakinya terasa seperti _jelly_ dan kepalanya terasa ringan membuat Chanyeol tidak ingin protes. Ia bahkan membuka sedikit mulutnya ketika lidah Kris bersikeras untuk masuk dengan menjilatinya.

Chanyeol mengerang dan pada saat yang bersamaan Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Lengannya masih melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol ketika keduanya bertatapan dengan nafas terengah –kali ini karena ciuman itu.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kata Kris memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum ketika ia justru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal itu membuat Kris berusaha untuk tidak melumat kembali bibir itu. Tidak sampai Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya.

Pemuda yang kala itu duduk di semester dua kuliahnya mendorong tubuh Kris dari hadapannya.

"Sudah malam. Aku harus pulang sebelum asramaku di kunci." Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Kris yang masih terpaku di tempatnya tadi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Atau setidaknya aku bisa memiliki nomor ponselmu?" Teriak Kris agar Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

"Tanya Kyungsoo." Balasnya.

Kris tidak tahu pertanyaan mana yang harus ia tanyakan pada Kyungsoo. Mengenai Chanyeol yang mau menjadi pacarnya atau nomor ponsel pemuda itu.

.

Chanyeol telah jatuh cinta. Setidaknya ia pikir apa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah cinta seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Teman-teman Chanyeol menggodanya ketika Kris menunggunya ketika ia keluar kelas atau ketika mereka berangkat bersama. Saat teman-teman dan orang-orang di sekitarnya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai orang yang harus bisa diandalkan karena postur tubuhnya dan sikapnya yang penyayang, Kris ada di sana sebagai seorang _hyung_ yang manis sekaligus menyebalkan.

" _Hi, hush puppy_." Sapa Kris ketika ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di rerumputan area kampus.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang fokus pada gitar di tangannya mendongak ketika Kris duduk di sampingnya. Ia memandang kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan sinis ketika Kris memberinya _pet name_ yang begitu _cheesy_ dan kuno untuk didengar.

" _Stop calling me that._ " Kata Chanyeol memperingatkan.

" _Yes, princess_." Jawab Kris sambil mengerling ke arah Chanyeol. Hal itu membuatnya dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di lengannya. Kris tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah.

"Apa ini?" Perhatian Kris beralih pada sebuah _binder_ di hadapan Chanyeol yang berisi note-note lagu.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Kris membolak-balik benda berharganya itu.

"Kau menulisnya sendiri?" Tanya Kris yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Kris mengacak rambut Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang sebelum meletakkan _binder_ itu ke hadapan Chanyeol.

" _Play for me_." Kata Kris sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tidak mau." Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya.

Kris menatapnya tajam sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol yang otomatis menjauh. " _Come oooonnn_."

Chanyeol menggeleng.

" _Come on, Chanyeooolliee_." Kris dengan jahil menggigit lengan Chanyeol di sampingnya membuat pemuda itu terpekik.

" _Hyung_!"

.

Kris dan Kyungsoo yang notabenenya berada satu tingkat di atas Chanyeol telah melewati ujian dan lulus terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol datang ke acara wisuda kedua orang yang cukup penting di hidupnya itu dan sempat bertemu dengan orang tua Kris secara singkat.

"Kau mau datang denganku malam ini, _kan?"_ Tanya Kris ketika orang tuanya yang menyempatkan diri datang dari Kanada itu sedang berbincang dengan kolega mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk ketika yang dimaksud Kris adalah acara kelulusan yang diadakan angkatannya di sebuah klub malam.

Kris tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Aku akan menjemputmu."

Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai berfoto dengan kedua orang tuanya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kadang aku menyesal mengenalkan kalian berdua karena kalian langsung melupakan aku begitu saja." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Kris mengernyit sebelum tertawa.

"Kata siapa kau mengenalkan kami berdua. Aku mengenalkan diriku sendiri pada Chanyeol, ingat?" Kata Kris.

Kyungsoo mencibir dan menyesal karena sudah menyapa kedua raksasa itu.

"Tunggu sampai aku jadi bosmu. Aku akan memecatmu bahkan sebelum kau diterima." Ancam Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu.

Senyuman di wajah Kris memudar ketika Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menatap ke arahnya. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol bertanya apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, orang tua Kris sudah kembali dan Chanyeol segera undur diri.

Dan ketika Chanyeol kembali ke asramanya untuk bersiap, ia baru menyadari ekspresi wajah Kris sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang akan berubah dalam hubungan mereka setelah kelulusan ini kan? Kepala Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan mengenai masa depan mereka yang tidak pasti.

Kris adalah seorang pendatang di Korea Selatan. Orang tuanya menetap dan mengembangkan bisnis di Kanada. Hal itu tidaklah mengherankan jika Kris kembali ke tempat asalnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan orang tuanya. Bukankah hal itu adalah tujuan utamanya?

Perhatian Chanyeol teralih ketika ponselnya berdering. Kris sudah menunggunya di luar.

.

Acara kelulusan yang diadakan oleh teman-teman seangkatan Kris dan Kyungsoo yang lulus pada saat itu bertempat di sebuah klub malam. Alkohol, musik keras yang berdentum serta suara gelak tawa dari mereka yang datang memenuhi tempat itu. Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mendatangi tempat seperti itu terlihat asing dan canggung.

Kris menempel padanya sepanjang waktu. Ia tetap melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Chanyeol sementara ia berbicara pada teman-temannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah sibuk menikmati waktunya dengan menari di lantai dansa tidak mempedulikan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bisa mencoba ini? Kau bisa minum alkohol kan?" Tanya Kris sambil menyodorkan sebuah minuman dengan buah zaitun di dalamnya.

Chanyeol mengamati minuman itu dan menyesapnya sedikit. Ia bukan seorang peminum alkohol yang baik, namun hal itu ia tidak bisa minum sama sekali. Selama menjalin hubungan dengan Kris, keduanya sering menyesap _soju_ atau bir untuk sekadar menghangatkan diri pada musim dingin. Tapi selain itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah mencoba minuman lain.

Pahit. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum meletakkan gelas itu. Namun ia meraih buah zaitun yang ditusuk dan dimasukkan ke dalamnya.

" _I like this one better_." Gumam Chanyeol ketika mulutnya penuh dengan buah itu.

Kris tertawa melihatnya sebelum mengecup pelan pipi Chanyeol.

" _You're so cute_." Ucap Kris.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kris darinya. Hubungan keduanya sudah diketahui oleh setiap orang di kampus yang mengenal mereka, maka keduanya tidak lagi canggung untuk duduk berdekatan atau melakukan _skinship_ di hadapan orang lain.

.

" _Ngh_!" Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengerang dan menahan nafasnya ketika Kris menggigit lehernya sebelum menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan sebuah tanda.

Setelah puas berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol di sebuah lorong klub malam itu yang terlihat lengang. Ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan menyerangnya dengan ciuman. _Making out_ sudah bukan hal yang baru bagi keduanya. Waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua di apartemen Kris atau di dalam kamar asrama Chanyeol adalah melakukan hal itu.

"Kau mau pulang denganku?" Tanya Kris dengan nafas terengah akibat lumatan-lumatan panas keduanya sebelum itu.

Chanyeol yang tak kalah terengah menatap Kris dengan kedua mata besarnya. Pengaruh alkohol membuat kepala keduanya terasa ringan tetapi tidak sampai membuat mereka mabuk.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kris memagut bibir Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum menggandeng tangannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ajakan pulang bagi keduanya saat itu bukan hanya sekedar pulang ke apartemen Kris dan menghabiskan waktu berdua di sana. Keduanya seolah tahu bahwa inilah saatnya untuk melakukan hal yang belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Seks.

Jantung Chanyeol berdentum di dalam dadanya dan seolah akan melompat keluar ketika mobil yang Kris kendarai semakin mendekati apartemen yang ia tinggali. Tangan Kris yang tidak memegang kemudi meremas tangan Chanyeol untuk meredakan getaran yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Apa kita perlu menyewa hotel? Aku bisa—" Ucapan Kris terpotong ketika ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ke apartemenmu saja." Kata Chanyeol meyakinkan meskipun ia sendiri merasa gugup.

Kris mengangguk. Apartemennya lebih terasa familiar dibanding kamar hotel.

Namun di antara kabut di kepalanya yang menyelimuti otak Kris dengan rasa gugup dan nafsu sekaligus, ia masih teringat untuk menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah minimarket. Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya ketika Kris turun untuk membeli kondom dan _lube_.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, keduanya segera larut dalam ciuman yang dalam. Yifan menyibakkan rambut Chanyeol yang sudah dipotong –namun tidak lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, sebelum menuntun pemuda itu ke dalam kamarnya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Kris membantu Chanyeol melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu sebelum ia sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Dada Chanyeol naik turun dengan cepat ketika Kris mengecupi wajah dan lehernya setelah ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

" _Is this your first time_?" Tanya Kris sebelum mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol di bawahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" _You_?"

Kris lagi-lagi menyibakkan rambut Chanyeol dari dahinya dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol pada tangan kirinya.

" _With a boy? Yes._ Tapi aku sudah melakukan sedikit penelitian agar—" Kris menelan ludahnya.

"—agar kau tidak terlalu kesakitan." Lanjutnya.

Keduanya melakukan _foreplay_ selama hampir tiga puluh menit sebelum Kris meraih _lube_ atau pelumas yang tadi ia beli dan meratakannya pada beberapa jarinya. Kris mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum berbisik pada pemuda itu untuk bersiap ketika ia memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol.

" _Ungh_." Chanyeol yang sudah mempersiapkan diri tetap mengernyit ketika benda asing memasuki tubuhnya.

Yifan mengecup lehernya untuk membuatnya sedikit rileks. Ketika jari ketiga sudah berhasil masuk, tubuh Chanyeol sudah banjir keringat dengan tubuh menggelepar menahan kenikmatan yang Kris berikan melalui jari-jarinya.

" _Yifan_." Desah Chanyeol memanggil nama lahir Kris.

Kris melumat bibir Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang melonggarkan sekaligus menggoda lubang Chanyeol. Nafsu sudah sampai di ubun-ubunnya ketika Kris mengeluarkan jarinya dan meraih sebuah kondom.

Nafas Kris terengah dan ia tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia berhasil memasang pengaman itu pada batang kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sejak mereka masih di klub malam.

" _Chanyeol nnhh—"_ Kris menahan suara desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya ketika daging lembut pada lubang Chanyeol meremas kejantanannya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mencengkeram sprei yang ada di samping kepalanya ketika benda yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari Kris itu menginvasi bagian paling privat pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengejan ketika Kris berhasil menumbuk sebuah titik di dalam sana.

" _Ah!_ " Suara bass Chanyeol menggema di setiap sudut kamar itu ketika Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Prostat Chanyeol diserang dengan bertubi-tubi ketika Kris menggerakkan kejantanannya lebih cepat. Keringat yang membasahi tubuh keduanya membuat kamar itu terasa lebih panas meskipun AC sudah di set pada titik terendah.

Chanyeol menggigit punggung tangannya ketika ia mencapai klimaks –untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak sekaligus tenggelam dalam puncak kenikmatan. Yifan menyusul tidak beberapa lama setelah ia menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat.

" _I love you_ , Chanyeol _."_ Kris mengecup sudut bibir Chanyeol sebelum bangkit dari atas tubuh Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa bergerak dan melepas kondomnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Acara reuni yang akan berlangsung kurang dari 12 jam lagi itu membayanginya seperti mimpi buruk. Ia sudah lulus selama hampir lima tahun namun hal itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Reuni yang seharusnya menjadi acara yang paling ditunggu setelah lulus itu justru mengingatkan Chanyeol pada masa-masa kuliah yang ia lalui sebelumnya. Terutama memori di mana Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu dengan orang itu. Iya, orang itu –yang sudah menjadi asing baginya.

Chanyeol yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur dan bergelung dengan selimutnya meraih ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka halaman akun sosial media yang dimilikinya. Ia membuka pengaturan dan daftar orang-orang yang ia blok sebelum tangannya berhenti pada sebuah nama yang kini muncul kembali di kepalanya.

 _Kris Wu._

.

.

.

Selama beberapa minggu setelah lulus, Kris tetap berada di Korea sambil mencari pekerjaan di negara itu. Namun panggilan dari orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya agar segera kembali ke Kanada tidak dapat dianggap lalu begitu saja. Mereka sudah mulai mengancam untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya jika Kris tidak kembali dalam waktu dekat. Dan Kris pada kala itu masih terlalu menyayangi orang tuanya untuk menentang mereka.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemen Kris. Pipi pemuda itu akan berubah menjadi merah muda setiap kali melewati kamar Kris dan melihat tempat tidurnya. Setelah melakukan seks pada malam kelulusan Kris, mereka sudah melakukannya selama beberapa kali setelahnya.

" _Oh!_ Kau di sini?" Kata Kris dengan ekspresi wajah aneh ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya. Pemuda itu sudah mengingat kata sandi tempat itu sehingga ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu untuk masuk.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika ia melihat tumpukan _box_ di sekitar ruang tamu apartemen itu. Kris menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya ketika mengetahui ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang berkemas?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia tiba-tiba urung untuk meletakkan tasnya.

" _Uh,_ iya.. aku hanya—" Kris tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tapi cepat atau lambat ia harus memberitahu Chanyeol mengenai keadaannya saat ini.

"Apa kau bahkan berpikir untuk memberitahu aku kalau kau mau pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara seperti terkhianati.

Dan hal inilah yang Kris hindari. Ia ingin membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol secara baik-baik. Berpisah dan terhalang jarak tidak membuat mereka putus hubungan sama sekali _kan?_

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku." Kris berusaha melangkah mendekat pada kekasihnya itu. Namun Chanyeol justru berjalan mundur.

"Aku berencana untuk memberitahumu segera. Tapi aku belum memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya." Kata Kris menjelaskan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menunggu sampai kau selesai berkemas baru memberitahu aku? Agar kau bisa pergi lebih cepat dan membuat semuanya terasa lebih mudah? _You don't like messy things_." Kata Chanyeol.

Menjalin hubungan selama hampir dua tahun membuat keduanya hafal dengan sikap satu sama lain.

"Ini sulit bagiku, Chanyeol—"

"Dan menurutmu bagiku tidak?" Potong Chanyeol.

Kris mendesah frustrasi. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini tidak akan berjalan mudah ketika ia memberitahu Chanyeol mengenai rencananya.

"Kita masih bisa berhubungan, _kan_?"

" _How_?!" Chanyeol mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya." Kata Kris lagi-lagi berusaha mendekatkan diri dari Chanyeol.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak bergerak.

"Aku akan berusaha membujuk orang tuaku agar aku bisa bekerja di sini. Tapi aku harus kembali ke Kanada untuk melakukannya." Kris meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau menunggu?" Tanya Kris sembari meletakkan tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang ke arah Yifan yang menatapnya dengan kesungguhan. Dan Chanyeol terlalu mencintai laki-laki itu untuk tidak mengangguk.

" _I love you, you know that?_ " Kris mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol sebelum memeluk pemuda itu.

Chanyeol tidak membalas ungkapan cinta Kris padanya, namun ia memastikan untuk memeluk pemuda itu lebih erat.

.

Namun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh memang tidak mudah. Kris yang terlalu over-protektif dan Chanyeol yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan masa mudanya dengan berdiam diri membuat mereka jatuh dalam kekacauan. Dengan kesibukan Kris yang mulai menangani perusahaan orang tuanya juga tidak membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Kau bilang ingin melihat wajahku malam ini, tapi kau sendiri mengingkari janjimu untuk meneleponku." Bentak Chanyeol.

"Maaf, tapi semalam aku sibuk sekali. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Kris berusaha mengalah, karena ia memang merasa pertengkaran ini adalah salahnya.

"Kau sudah sibuk sejak berbulan-bulan lalu dan aku berusaha untuk menahan diri. tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau akan sibuk selamanya!" Kali ini Chanyeol berteriak sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"Apa kau bahkan akan menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke wisudaku?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia mengangkat kembali telepon dari Kris.

Kris terdiam. Ia sibuk melihat ke arah kalender dan jadwal kerjanya sebelum kesabaran Chanyeol habis.

"Yifan..." Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama lahirnya membuat Kris fokus kembali.

" _I can't do this anymore._ Aku tidak bisa menunggu. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini." Entah apapun _ini_ yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Chanyeol, _please_." Kris mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

Tanpa menunggu kalimat Kris selanjutnya, Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan memblokir seluruh akun milik Kris darinya.

Baru beberapa minggu setelahnya Chanyeol mengganti nomor ponselnya, membuat kontaknya dengan Kris benar-benar terputus.

Chanyeol tidak mengira rasanya akan sesakit ini.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat gelisah sejak tadi. Kau sedang _sakau?"_ Ujar Baekhyun –rekan kerja Chanyeol di studio musik tempatnya bekerja.

Meskipun Chanyeol adalah seorang lulusan dari jurusan arsitektur, ia justru bekerja sebagai seorang komposer dan produser musik _indie_ di sebuah perusahaan musik di Seoul. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti _passion_ nya selama ini.

Baekhyun yang menempati posisi sebagai manajer di tempat itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol menggigit bolpoin di tangannya sebelum menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau pernah datang ke acara reuni?"

Baekhyun membuka permen lolipopnya sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja. Aku ini orang yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya di acara seperti itu."

" _Yeah?_ Sebagai badut?" Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencibir sebelum menyecap lolipopnya. "Kenapa? Kau mau datang ke acara reuni? Apa itu sebabnya kau gelisah hari ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya sebelum meraih _Americano_ yang tadi ia beli sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Kau takut bertemu mantanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan kedua alisnya.

Chanyeol otomatis tersedak kopi yang diminumnya.

Baekhyun tertawa dan menikmati penderitaan bawahannya itu.

"Kau mau aku bantu untuk memilih baju?" Kilat antusias bersinar dari kedua mata Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang _fashion terrorist_ itu.

"Memangnya apa yang biasanya orang pakai untuk datang ke acara reuni?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia langsung menyesal ketika kini Baekhyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan fokus padanya. Meminta saran Baekhyun adalah ide buruk.

"Tergantung. Memangnya siapa yang mengadakan?"

"Kampus. Mungkin beberapa angkatan dari semua fakultas."

Bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kita berangkat kalau begitu."

" _Huh?"_ Chanyeol terlihat kebingungan ketika Baekhyun meraih ponsel dan dompetnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kemana? Kita meninggalkan pekerjaan ini begitu saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

" _Yassss, bitch. It's shopping time._ " Jawab Baekhyun dengan bersemangat.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Ia tiba-tiba menyesal karena meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol bisa sedikit bernafas lega ketika Baekhyun memilihkan sebuah pakaian yang kausal untuknya. Ia tidak harus memakai pakaian dengan bulu-bulu atau _glitter_ di setiap jahitannya. Baekhyun bahkan memilihkan sebuah celana jeans untuknya.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan tempat parkir yang cukup jauh dari lokasi acara reuni itu. Acara dimulai pukul 08.00 malam, namun kebanyakan para peserta sudah hadir. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jeansnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Kau di mana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Uh, aku masih di jalan. Kau sudah sampai? Bagaimana kalau masuk duluan? Aku akan menyusulmu."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para alumni itu. Chanyeol menjabat tangan beberapa teman satu angkatan dan kenalannya di kampus dulu sambil melihat ke arah sekitar.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar, entah karena dari suara musik yang diputar keras, atau karena ia sedang mengantisipasi untuk bertemu seseorang. Baekhyun sempat memulas wajahnya menggunakan uh, benda apa itu namanya tadi untuk menutupi lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya akibat kurang tidur dan sebuah _lipgloss_ di bibirnya.

"Siapa tahu kau akan mencium seseorang, _kay? Kissing with dry lips is the worst_." Kata Baekyun sebelumnya ketika Chanyeol sudah akan protes.

Deretan makanan kecil dan minuman dari air mineral, minuman bersoda hingga alkohol tertata rapi di beberapa buah meja. Chanyeol meraih segelas air mineral sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya. Benda itu rupanya menjadi sebuah tempat yang paling aman untuk terlihat _invisible_ pada acara ini.

Kris tidak banyak meng- _upload_ kehidupannya di social media ketika Chanyeol mengintip akunnya semalam. Tidak banyak yang bisa Chanyeol dapatkan dari sana. Apakah pemuda itu masih sendiri? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dan Chanyeol terlalu sombong untuk menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo yang belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Satu per satu para alumni peserta acara reuni itu mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi gedung itu. Chanyeol sudah lelah membalas sapaan dari setiap orang yang dikenalnya. Ia ingin acara itu segera berakhir dan ia bisa pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Para alumni yang membuat grup-grup kecil untuk mengobrol dengan satu sama lain tiba-tiba menghentikan obrolan mereka dan memusatkan perhatian pada pintu masuk. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu kemudian ikut mengikuti arah pandangan mereka.

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang sudah mulai rileks kembali tegang sekaligus gugup ketika mendapati siapa orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian kala itu. Dua orang lebih tepatnya. Kris datang dengan kekasih barunya.

Tidak banyak yang berubah pada diri pemuda itu. Ia masih tetap tampan dan gagah dengan balutan jas pada tubuhnya. Pemuda di sampingnya menggandeng lengan Kris dan mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Chanyeol pernah berada di posisi itu dulu.

Setelah Kris –dan kekasihnya, mulai membaur dengan peserta lain, barulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa banyak di antara mereka yang bergantian memandangnya dan ke arah Kris. Tentu saja. Hampir semua orang tahu hubungan mereka dan sekarang Chanyeol datang sendiri sementara Kris sudah menggandeng kekasih barunya. Pemuda itu berharap Kyungsoo segera datang dan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi para peserta sebelum meraih sebuah minuman beralkohol. Chanyeol tidak tahu namanya tetapi minuman itu terasa pahit dan ada buah zaitun di dalamnya. Pemuda itu segera mengunyah buah itu hingga mulutnya penuh. Ia sampai tidak sadar ketika seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau masih menyukai buah zaitun dalam alkohol?" Suara itu.

Chanyeol hampir tersedak jika saja ia tidak buru-buru menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu berbalik dan nafasnya seperti terhenti ketika menyadari siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau memangkas rambutmu." Ujar Kris ketika tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang air mineral di tangan kanannya memberikan gestur pada rambut hitam Chanyeol yang terpangkas pendek.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menyentuh rambutnya dan mengusap ujung tengkuknya yang terekspos bebas.

"Kau datang." Kata Chanyeol yang akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya.

Kris mengangguk. Kecanggungan begitu terasa di antara mereka hingga tidak ada yang berani mendekat.

Chanyeol seharusnya berpura-pura tidak lagi mengenal Kris saja ketika ia mulai bicara padanya tadi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebuah pertanyaan klise.

"Baik." Jawab pemuda itu tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ia juga tidak tertarik untuk balik bertanya pada Kris.

"Ku dengar—"

"Apa kita lebih baik pura-pura tidak saling kenal saja? Ini aneh." Potong Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kris.

Kris terdiam sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada—"

"Kita tidak saling kenal, ingat? Kau tidak seharusnya mengenalkan aku pada siapa pun. Aku tidak peduli." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggertakkan giginya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa marah.

Kris lagi-lagi mengangguk sebelum menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu bergegas mencari-cari toilet di gedung itu. Datang ke acara ini memang ide buruk. Apalagi melihat mantan kekasihnya yang—

Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air dingin dari wastafel. Ini sudah lebih dari lima tahun dan ia masih terpengaruh oleh kehadiran Kris maupun pikiran mengenainya.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali ke gedung utama, acara sudah dimulai dan ia mendapatkan pesan bahwa Kyungsoo belum sampai karena ban mobilnya bocor di tengah perjalanan. Chanyeol sudah berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu ketika beberapa panitia acara menghalanginya agar tidak meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum acara selesai. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati.

Acara itu diawali dengan sambutan dari beberapa petinggi kampus dan diikuti dari perwakilan alumni. Chanyeol yang akhirnya duduk di barisan paling belakang bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika Kris naik ke podium.

Pemuda yang kini sudah menjabat sebagai seorang pimpinan perusahaan besar di Kanada itu menyapukan pandangannya ke arah peserta reuni sebelum memulai pidatonya.

" _Mungkin ada dalam masa lalumu yang indah, lalu yang sedih. Bagi sebagian, hal-hal yang terjadi pada masa itu tetap tinggal di sana dan terlupakan begitu saja. Namun bagi sebagian lain, ada yang membawanya hingga saat ini. Meskipun hal itu hanya dalam bentuk kenangan. Satu hal dari masa lalu, atau masa yang telah kita lewati sebelumnya adalah, kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke sana. Seberapa pun kita menginginkannya."_

Kris memastikan bahwa pandangannya bergerak dari baris paling ujung ke ujung lainnya. Hingga keduanya menemukan manik milik Chanyeol.

" _Aku juga sering bergelayut pada kenangan. Merengek padanya agar tidak pergi. Karena kenangan itu begitu berharga dan aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri. Karena terkadang kita tidak punya hal lain untuk melawan kesepian selain menggunakan kenangan itu sendiri. Itulah kenapa hari ini ada reuni. Kenangan kita mungkin lama-kelamaan sudah usang dan ada koyak di sana sini. Untuk itulah kita bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berbagi dengan kenangan kita untuk menambalnya lagi, memperbaiki yang koyak, memperbaharui yang usang..."_

Setelah acara formalitas selesai, para alumni kembali berbaur dengan satu sama lain dengan membentuk grup-grup kecil. Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya dengan memakan apapun yang ada di hadapannya dan bermain games di ponselnya. Musik mulai diputar dengan keras hingga gedung itu lebih mirip dengan klub malam yang pernah Chanyeol datangi bersama Kris.

"Kyungsoo tidak datang?" Tanya Kris yang sepertinya belum mengerti dengan kalimat Chanyeol sebelumnya mengenai mereka yang tidak lagi saling kenal.

Chanyeol menenggak segelas kecil alkohol untuk membantu otaknya dalam membuat keputusan malam ini.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Kris terlihat memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sebelum meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu bising.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kata Chanyeol dengan ketus ketika Kris melepaskan tangannya.

Kris menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang terus menghindarinya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol perlahan-lahan menatapnya.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Setelah selama ini? Dan kau tiba-tiba minta maaf?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol seperti sedang membuka perban pada luka lama.

"Aku pikir aku perlu meminta maaf padamu."

"Untuk apa?" Setelah kau membuka perbannya, kemudian ambil pisau dan tusukkan padanya. Pada luka itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankanmu. Aku menyerah begitu saja." Agar sakit lagi.

"Dan kau pikir dengan minta maaf seperti ini kau akan membuat sebuah perubahan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sinis. Matanya sudah merah.

Kris menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan berharap. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan hal ini dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa ketika cairan panas itu mengalir dari mata kirinya. " _Ha!_ Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak membencimu. Aku justru berharap kau hidup bahagia."

Atau mungkin maksud Chanyeol pada saat itu adalah ia justru berharap Kris sama menderitanya dengannya. Agar ia tidak sendiri dalam kenangan yang menyusup sesekali itu.

Chanyeol menyeka cairan asin itu sebelum melangkah untuk meninggalkan Kris. Persetan dengan acara itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi. Namun Kris terus mengejarnya hingga ke tempat parkir.

"Bukankah ini sudah lebih dari cukup? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Hardik Chanyeol.

Kris menahan Chanyeol yang sudah meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Kris.

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu? Agar kau bisa tenang hidup dengan orang lain?" Chanyeol jatuh berjongkok di hadapan Kris yang ikut berlutut di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau—aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu selama beberapa tahun ini—aku membayangkan bahkan berlatih bagaimana jika suatu saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi—aku tidak yakin aku tidak akan merasakan apapun—dan kau tanpa perasaan meminta aku untuk memaafkanmu?"

Chanyeol menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah dan memerah menggunakan telapak tangannya sementara tangan satunya mencengkeram celana jeansnya.

"Kenapa kau justru meminta maaf ketika yang aku harapkan adalah kau memintaku untuk kembali padamu? –maafkan aku, Yifan, tetapi aku setiap hari berdoa agar kau sama menderitanya dengan aku—agar kau juga tidak bisa melupakan aku—agar kau tidak menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku."

Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Menyalakan kendaraan itu setelah bersusah payah. Kris tetap mematung di tempatnya. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata –bahkan untuk bergerak.

Dan mungkin Tahu seberapa jahatnya pikiranku hingga ia kemudian membuatmu datang bersama kekasih barumu.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya ketika ia keluar dari area kampus dan tersedu sendirian di dalamnya. Ia pikir ia sudah berhasil melupakan Yifan, nyatanya pikirannya hanya mengelabuinya dan menjebaknya semakin dalam.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah acara reuni itu, Chanyeol menerima tamu yang tidak ia harapkan. Ia telah absen selama beberapa hari dari kantor untuk menata kembali hati dan pikirannya. Kyungsoo membawakannya beberapa makanan kecil dan bahkan memasak untuknya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Terjadi sesuatu di acara reuni?" Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo sejak ia masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel sahabatnya itu dan membaca isinya.

"Kenapa kau pikir terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol dan meletakkan kembali ponsel yang berisi _screencapt_ dari sebuah portal berita berbahasa Inggris.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang atau lebih tepatnya membelalak pada Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol masih sembap dan memerah bahkan setelah beberapa hari.

Pada portal berita itu, Yifan dikabarkan telah membatalkan pertunangannya.

TAMAT

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Maapkeun kalo masih banyak typos dan EYD yang ngawur.

PS: Untuk yang menunggu lanjutan Paradise, saya akan tetap melanjutkan ff itu. Semoga dalam waktu dekat bisa segera di update. _My life is a mess right now and I don't think I'm ready to write abt it again anytime soon._ Terima kasih ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


End file.
